


Physics aren't real

by shippingisprobsmyjob007



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Fluff ?, Fluff without Plot, JohnJae - Freeform, M/M, University, could be the start of something new tbh, in which these boys are nerds, kpop, nct - Freeform, slight mention of Yuta, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingisprobsmyjob007/pseuds/shippingisprobsmyjob007
Summary: In which Jaehyun is about to graduate but not before asking his hot professor for his phone number... but he could only do this in either dreams or completely wasted.





	Physics aren't real

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> So this is a one shot I did for fun because I realized JohnJae might be my new OTP. It feels like the start of something new though...

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?” Taeyong asks, for the sixth time in less than 10 minutes. Jaehyun smiles and shakes his head. “I promise you won’t be third wheeling. I mean, you really can’t stay in on the last thirsty Thursday of our academic life. It’s against nature!”

 “Tae, I’ll be fine. Tell the Grinch I said hi,” Jaehyun chuckles as he waits for Tae to respond.

 “I have lost count of how many times I’ve told you to stop calling him the Grinch, it was an accident! The hair stylist messed up and used the wrong plates on us,” Tae whined and Jaehyun laughed.

 “I mean, boy got himself a boyfriend out of the whole thing. Though it makes you wonder, what was on Yuta’s head that would make him want to date someone who would willingly get their hair dyed green?”

 “I changed my mind, stay in and suffer,” Tae huffed as he put on his coat.

 “The wrong hair dye, that’s what was on his head!” Jaehyun shouted. Taeyong flipped him off as he walked out the door and Jaehyun was left laughing alone. It never got old, teasing his friends about the circumstances that led for them to meet each other and, eventually, date. He wished he had something like that. He was graduating from grad school in a few days and the only romantic interest he ever had in all his academic career was on his favorite professor.

 To be fair to himself, though, he remembered his professor was only at his second year of teaching after he got his Ph.D at the moment, and he was really attractive and smart. He also always looked like he was having dirty thoughts any time Jaehyun walked by, but he convinced himself it was probably just the way he looked and not any sign of attraction towards Jaehyun. He was also pretty gay which Jaehyun discovered after finding an online dating profile. It was an experience he’d never forget and how he interrupted Taeyong and Yuta’s heavy makeout session to scream at them about his hot professor looking for hookups online.

 He walked towards the kitchen to take a shot of vodka. He thought that if he wouldn’t go out to get wasted he could at least do so indoors. He didn’t expect, however, that the warm sensation in his body after five shots and two glasses of rum and coke, with more rum than coke, would make him want to dress up and leave the apartment. He knew his campus like the palm of his hand which is why he confidently strutted down the sidewalks while barely making it without stumbling. He wondered if his access card to the physics building still worked. He made his way over and was too delighted at the fact that the doors opened. He first walked by the offices, and stood outside door 127, where he longingly looked at the name engraved in it. “Seo Young Ho Ph.D.”

 “Call me Johnny,” Jaehyun mumbled as he remembered the first day he ever met him. During Jaehyun’s first year he was taking a class that Johnny imparted, which was his first class ever as a professor. Jaehyun always made sure he would take other classes with Johnny but it wasn’t until this last semester that it became a reality for him. He wished for more time. Two years and a half of a master’s program and taking classes with Johnny just twice seemed so unfair. Jaehyun gulped and walked away, a sudden wave of frustration and nostalgia hitting him all at once. He went into an elevator and pressed the button for the sixth floor, his favorite floor. It’s where he met his current housemate and best friend, Taeyong. It was also where he would occasionally say hi to Johnny whenever he was walking by. It was also where the lab Jaehyun spent most of his time as a research assistant was at. Room 624. He was happy his card gained him access, again. The room was dark except for a small corner where someone played around with a digital circuit.

 “Jaehyun?”

 Jaehyun stood frozen in place. The moon was directly hitting his face through the windows, and he suddenly felt very sober as Johnny stood from his chair and smiled at him. “So nice to see you! What are you doing here?”

 “Come with me,” Jaehyun blurted. A part of him screamed at him to shut his mouth and make his drunk ass leave while another part begged him to give it all. All or nothing. It had to be a sign. Nobody else in the entire building but Johnny and him.

 “Sorry?” Johnny asks and Jaehyun breathes in deeply and points at the door.

 “Come with me,” Jaehyun repeats. Johnny chuckles as he turns off the circuits and the lamp. He grabbed his wallet and coat and followed Jaehyun whose body suddenly remembered he was wasted. He never had the highest tolerance for alcohol. But it was too late for regrets as he stumbled around knowing Johnny followed closely behind. He suddenly panicked when in the elevator when Johnny chuckled and took a sip from a flask.

 “Where are we going?” Johnny asked and Jaehyun found within himself the confidence to throw his arm around Johnny’s shoulder and pointed to the ceiling.

 “On an adventure, Professor,” Jaehyun responded and Johnny smiled.

 “Call me Johnny.”

 Walking around campus at night was something Jaehyun enjoyed to do often. It helped him clear his mind whenever classes overwhelmed him and, lately, it was his way of saying goodbye to the campus. He had no idea what to do exactly after graduation, so he thought about visiting his family for a while he figured it out. He looked at Johnny and suddenly found his breath hitching a little. The older’s black hair was slick back, his eyes concentrated on the sidewalk, and for a second Jaehyun thought he had never seen somebody as beautiful.

 “Why did you ask me to come out tonight, Jaehyun?” Johnny asked and Jaehyun smiled while looking at the ground, feeling a little self-conscious. He wasn’t even sure himself. He knew he found Johnny attractive and wished to get to know him more. He also knew he was wasted and anything then seemed like a great idea.

 “Science,” he said and started laughing as if he had said the most hysterical joke. Johnny faced him and couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous Jaehyun’s sudden laughing burst was.

 “You do realize you do actual science, right?”

 "No, I don’t,” Jaehyun responds. “I do physics. Physics aren't real.”

 Johnny facepalmes and groans jokingly, “Oh. The amount of people in academia who would lynch you for even daring to say you don’t do science!”

 “Would you?” Jaehyun asks and Johnny looks at him confused. “Would you kill me for talking shit about our interest?”

 “Not really, no,” Johnny concedes. “It’s actually hilarious. Makes me want to do as much as I can to prove you wrong.”

 “I graduate on Sunday,” Jaehyun says bitterly. “I don’t even know what happens after that.”

 “You wake up, the same dude, just a degree hotter,” Johnny says and immediately takes his mouth to his hand. He gasped and tried to avoid Jaehyun’s face which was proving to be difficult as the younger kept circling him.

 “Did... did you just flirt with me? In the cheesiest way that anyone could be flirted to?”

 “Please ignore what I just said,” Johnny said, glad the darkness could hide how much he was blushing. He took another shot from his flask.

 "No. I won’t. I’ll be hella pissed if you don’t do it again,” Jaehyun whines.

 “Do what?”

 “Flirt with me. Flirt with me, Johnny!” Jaehyun shouted and received the response of a few students who seemed to be as wasted as he was. One of them responded _“Flirt with him!”_ and Jaehyun looked at Johnny triumphantly. Johnny looked at him incredulously. “Flirt with me so I can stop feeling I wasted my chances. Flirt with me so I can feel better of me never speaking to you outside of our classroom setting. Flirt with me... flirt with me Johnny and I swear I will make sure it’s worth it to you. Flirt with me. I am not your student anymore... Since day one, I’ve liked you. Smart, incredibly handsome, so, so beautiful. I want to know your favorite music. I want to know what your favorite movies are. I want to take you out for dinner. I want to talk about physics and cartoons, and the physics in cartoons… Johnny flirt with me.”

 “Jaehyun,” Johnny mumbled. He cupped Jaehyun’s face in his hands and smiled. “I don’t have any more pick-up lines.”

 “Is math your favorite subject?” Jaehyun asked and Johnny chuckled.

 “I mean, there is math in physics...”

 “Because you are cute in every angle,” Jaehyun interrupted and started laughing hysterically at Johnny’s face.

 “Unbelievable,” Johnny said. Jaehyun grabbed his hand and resumed walking.

 “How are you, Johnny?”

 “I’m... fine?”

 “I asked how you were, not how you looked.” Jaehyun laughed again.

 “Why are you using the most cringe worthy lines in existence, Jaehyun?” Johnny asked, trying to hide the small smile on his lips.

 “Your body is 65% water and I am thirsty!” Jaehyun shouted. This time Johnny laughed out loud as he covered his face with his free hand. A group of people walked by and started to whistle at them.

 “I am writing a paper on the finer things in life, I was wondering... can I interview you?”

 “You are graduating with a master’s degree in physics on Sunday, Jaehyun!” Johnny laughed.

 Suddenly, Jaehyun got very serious as they stood in front of an apartment building.

 “Can I have your number, Johnny?”

 “Yes,” Johnny replied.

 “Can you come upstairs with me, Johnny?” Jaehyun pouted. At this point Johnny only wanted to hear his name leave Jaehyun’s lips every day. It didn’t sound that good on anyone else’s. He wondered if he should give himself the chance. Johnny nodded. He wasn’t sure what to expect but it surely wasn’t Jaehyun leading him to his bedroom and then promptly passing out on his bed. He laid next to him and fell asleep, feeling days of sleep deprivation hit him all at once and feeling like there was no other place where he’d rather fall asleep at.

 When Jaehyun woke up the next morning entangled in Johnny’s arms, he smiled so widely it almost hurt. He carefully took his phone out of his pocket and found a message from his housemate.

  _“Of all the things I expected when I woke up this morning, none of them was finding professor Johnny on your bed asking me to stay quiet because you were still sleeping. I hope he can go back and fail you so you can pay for my poor self, who was expecting a safe space in this house from the physics department. You are grounded.”_


End file.
